


What Pumpkin Carriage

by Volo



Series: An Indefinable Amount of Shades of Grey and Red (A collection of all of my Davekat fics) [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hemoism, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: „What the fuck does that mean, you’re my fairy godmother? Lady, being high doesn’t excuse breaking into our fucking garden.”(The Cinderella AU you never knew you didn't want.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Davekat fanfiction. somebody help me.

„What the fuck does that mean, you’re my fairy godmother? Lady, being high doesn’t excuse breaking into our fucking garden.”

That was how it started and that should have been where it ended, but, of course, Karkat just had to take the stupid pumpkin carriage and go to the ball. Because that was where mutants belonged. Mingling with royalty.

Romantic to a fault, this idiot.

So here he was. And there the prince was. Just a stone’s throw away, not that Karkat was dumb enough to throw stones at the kingdom’s shining beacon of virility. Or something. Virile enough that he needed to immediately get married, apparently.

And the prince seemed very interested in all of the marriage prospects indeed, constantly looking at the clock and barely moving a muscle in his face. 

What was Karkat even doing here? Sure, the prince would see him and immediately jump up and decide he was the one he wanted to marry, out of all single people in the entire kingdom. Good plan.

Somebody pushed him to the side and he whipped around. He came face to face with his stepbrother. Karkat tensed, ready to explain that his stepbrother could not, in fact, just expect him to stay at home simply because he had ordered him to.

His stepbrother barely looked at him, just told him to get out of the way.

Karkat sputtered. “The actual fuck? Are you this braindead? Is the disguise this good?”

His stepbrother frowned. A few seconds passed.

Karkat took a deep breath. “I have honestly been waiting for an opportunity like this my entire life.”

Five minutes later, the entire ballroom was staring at them. It was to be expected, considering the volume of his voice as he told his stepbrother in detail what a stupid, inflated, pompous, shallow, hypocritical, useless, egotistical, overly emotional excuse of a troll he was.

He finished (he did not quite finish so much as run out of patience with his stepbrother’s outraged expression) and turned around to flee the ballroom. Not much sense in sticking around now.

The music started playing again, one minute after he’d left, and the sounds of violins and trumpets could still be heard in the royal garden. Karkat sighed as he sat down by the huge-ass fountain and took off his shoes. He dipped his feet into the water.

“Yo.”

Karkat startled and turned around. “Oh, shit.” He scrambled up and fell into a deep bow. “Your highness.”

“Call me Dave. Or D Strizzle.”

“...Of course.”

The prince waited a few seconds. “And you are?”

Karkat opened his mouth. Closed it again. “Are you asking me because you plan to hang me for disrupting your party?”

“No, what the fuck? Do I look like I just hang people like that? What’s Dave up to? Oh, he hung another five people this morning, you know, usual Tuesday. Seriously, dude, of course not.”

“My brother warned me not to be rude to royalty.”

He snorted. “Yeah, I bet he did. If your little show in there is any indication of your usual rudeness levels, I’d be scared for your life too.”

“I’m sorry.”

The prince cocked his head like a puppy. “Are you really?”

“...Of course.”

“And if I told you it was the highlight of the entire party for me?”

“...I’d tell you that you’re crazy.”

He laughed, just for one second. Karkat stared at Dave Strider, prince of Alternia, famously pokerfaced. 

“If you were that scared of hanging, why hang around and play with the fountain?”

Karkat shrugged, looked at the huge garden with its myriad of white flowers. Watched the lights from the castle reflect on the fountain. He’d never been here before, knew he’d never return. “I didn’t really expect anybody to come after me.”

“It’s a snooze fest in there. You’d think hundreds of people this ready to mate would be less interested in small talk. Please, everything but the weather. I don’t even know how the weather was today, I forgot. But apparently pleasant.”

“It was sunny. Not a cloud in the sky.”

A corner of Dave’s mouth quirked up. “I’d suspected as much.”

“You can’t hide from your own party.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me. And I never back down from a challenge.”

“Go back and dance, Dave.” Karkat shivered as he heard the prince’s name escape his mouth like they were fucking friends.

“Why not stay here and dance? Come on, dude. Dance with me.”

He held out his hand. Like this was a serious fucking suggestion.

“I’m not even wearing shoes.”

“You don’t need them. Waltz with me.”

And Karkat did. He got up, put his arms around Dave and they danced together to the music from the castle. They took small steps at first, looking into each other’s eyes and down again. 

But the rhythm and the lights and Dave’s hands on him made him forget his hesitation. Soon, they spun in circles together like they were dancing in the ballroom, with the yellow lights from the castle on one side and the white flowers on the other. The air smelled sweet and Karkat closed his eyes.

The music ended and they stopped moving. Their hands still remained where they were. Karkat was so grateful that they were alone, that this moment only belonged to them and nobody else. Nobody could destroy the magic of this.

Dave bit his lip.

Karkat looked down.

They startled when the church bell rang. Karkat jumped back.

“Shit, it’s midnight. Goodbye!”

He absconded.

Behind him, he could hear Dave yelling, “Wait! Where the fuck are you going? Hey! I don’t even know your name! Dude! You’re not even wearing shoes! Why the fuck are you running?”

Karkat ran and ran over marble and stones and grass and twigs until his feet hurt and then some more. His clothes dissolved around him and with them probably his magic disguise. He didn’t stop until he reached his house and he could slam the door behind him. 

He snapped for breath. “Well, this was fucking ridiculous.”

Leaning his head against the door, he let out a long sigh.

It was time to go to bed, wasn’t it?

The next morning started well for two seconds until his stepbrother burst into Karkat’s room to yell about how the prince apparently was riding around and asking every single male troll to try on shoes...

Karkat’s mind took five seconds to process this. He shot upright.

As he rushed to the window and stared at the fucking royal carriage parked a bit further down the street, he couldn’t stop swearing under his breath.

Never had he heard of anything this ridiculous.

His stepbrother complained, “Well, now we can’t hide you anymore, they try with everybody. But we can’t let them know about your mutation. We can’t live with the shame. Hide here, Karkat.”

Somebody knocked at the door downstairs. Karkat buried his head in his arms, not quite drowning out the noises of his stepbrother trying on the shoes and throwing a wiggler tantrum when they didn’t fit.

His hand hovered over the door handle. Downstairs, his brother said, “Oh, yes, somebody else lives in the house, but he’s not important. You know, there’s something wrong with him. He’s not dangerous, just not really right. There’s no way he’s the man you’re looking for.”

Dave said, “Dude, don’t be a dick.”

Karkat sucked in a breath. He had to go downstairs. He’d rarely ever talked to anybody outside of his family, always hidden from people with power. But Dave wouldn’t hurt him.

He pushed the door open. 

“I’m here. Hello, Dave.”

Dave looked up. Stared for a beat. “Is it really you?”

“No, that’s just Karkat. He wasn’t at the ball, I would have seen him.”

Dave frowned at Karkat’s stepbrother. “I know a magical disguise when I see one. Why would I make people try on shoes?”

Karkat nodded. “Yeah, what a ridiculous tactic.”

“I can’t believe I found you. Why did you run away? I’m sorry if you’re not interested and I’m like that dude that sends drawings of his dick to some married chick, but I really thought we, you know, had, I don’t know, chemistry.”

“Dave.”

The prince groaned. “Oh god, I searched the whole kingdom to be let down gently.”

“Do you really want me to try the shoes on?”

“No, I recognize you.”

Karkat sighed. “I mean... do you... want me?” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://davekat-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
